


we're not moving to canada

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: a short conversation between jo and frankie. based of a request by anon orignially posted to my tumblr of the same username on apr. 7, 2020.
Relationships: Frankie Healy/Jo
Kudos: 8





	we're not moving to canada

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> please please please write more jo x frankie I love it so much
> 
> this is a short & fluffy boi bc that’s all my inspiration is letting me write rn
> 
> 307 words
> 
> cw: femjo.

”what if, now hear me out, we didn’t do that?” said jo.  
”wait, wait, wait. you haven’t heard my argument for it; i want to.” said frankie.  
”for fuck’s sake, frankie, we’re not moving to canada just because you fumbled over some words in front of a twenty person english class!” jo replied, close to giving up.  
”but i’m supposed to be good at lit! it’s embarrassing! and, jo?”  
”yeah?”  
”free healthcare. i’m just saying, canada is better and we should move there, and the fact that i want to move there is completely unrelated to school, although i’m pretty sure their schools are better, because it’s canada and everything is better in canada.”  
jo sighed, “i highly doubt that.” she grabbed frankie’s hands. “if you still want to move to canada after high school… i’ll probably be going anyway, but we are most definitely not going now!”  
frankie collapsed into jo. “you’re right but it doesn’t make me feel any better.” she pouted.  
jo paused a beat, “i know what’ll make you feel better.”  
frankie perked up, “a plane ticket to canada? wait no, two plane tickets to canada!”  
”we are not going to canada! give it up already!” jo yelled. she regained her composure, “what i was going to say is that i’m stocked up on popcorn and sour patch kids, and they just put a cheesy gay rom com on netflix that looks interesting, what do you think?”  
”i think you should get ready for some sour, buttery kisses, hell yeah that sounds awesome!” frankie jumped up.  
”but those kisses do not. yuck, frankie.” jo pinched her face in disgust.  
”yeah, that is gross, and i am severely sorry for that. will all the red ones make up for that?”  
”absolutely. i’ll get the food, you get the blankets.” said jo before heading downstairs.


End file.
